After Aizen
by torturedwhispers
Summary: Aizen has returned, and Kisuke Urahara has devised a brilliant plan - make Ichigo a noble so he can request extra Spiritual Pressure from the King. The only problem is, Rukia has denied him a relationship for fifty years, and Ichigo won't pursue her. That is until Kisuke announces he can put an end to all of her pain, as long as the pair marry... What will happen?
1. I See Fire

**I do not own 'Bleach' or any of the characters associated with it**

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
And I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

Chapter One – I See Fire

_Rukia tossed and turned in her sleep, as the cold sweats began. In the fifty years since Aizen had been defeated, the nightmares hadn't stopped. It started as a series of flashbacks; being imprisoned, the execution, Ichigo appearing at the Hogyoku and saving her. That's when it all turned dark, Aizen walked towards her whispering the words she feared more than anything. _

"_You're useless to him, weak and unusable. You hold him back..." his purple eyes would glare into her as her changed forms into yet another mangled being. Rukia would scream, shout and lash out with her blade but the traitor would just stand laughing at her as though she was a child._

"_Why are you tormenting me?" the petite shinigami finally asked, at her breaking point. It was a question she asked every night, usually the nightmare would end soon after. Aizen never usually answered her, instead he laughed and walked away leaving her shaking. Tonight was different, the monster walked towards her and smirked as he did so; this was worrying, maybe he would kill her? End it all and stop the torment. _

"_Because, you're the weak link, my dear..." he said it so casually, so cruelly. "And you'll be the reason that he can't fight. Now wake up my little beauty, they're going to scare you so much more than a dream ever could... Rise little Kuchiki." _

The room was silent, as every Captain and Lieutenant had been gathered. The grave looks on the face of each attendant, only certified the gravity of the situation. Hands were clasped, swords gripped tightly and tears had been shed – it had been half a century since Aizen's defeat, and now he was back. Once again, Central 46 had been eliminated and somehow the monster had managed to break the seal that had been placed so tightly upon him. What should had been thousands of years of imprisonment had lasted barely any time at all.

"I know this is something that we all hoped to be long dead, before its occurrence... But you are all my best fighters and I'm ashamed to ask you all for help." Head-Captain Yamamoto looked directly at Ichigo as he spoke, the Kurosaki boy had taken over as Squad Thirteen Captain when Jushiro's health had taken a turn for the worst and passed away. No one in the room took offence to the way that the Head Captain had spoken particularly to Ichigo, they all knew that he was the best fighter the Seireitei had seen, and had saved their lives on numerous occasions.

"How has this even happened? That bastard caused so much damage we've still not repaired, I sit in that barracks hearing my fucking Lieutenant screaming in her sleep because she's still tormented by him! What went wrong?" Ichigo was raging, and had every right to. As did any of the people sat there, Toshiro Hitsugaya looked particularly disturbed and Rukia knew that he was thinking of Momo would take the news that her ex-love was back, and hopefully not with a vengeance.

"You cannot let your feelings for Lieutenant Kuchiki get in the way of your ability to fight, this has been discussed numerous times. You are not a married, nor even a couple. If you disrupt the fight to help her and it costs the life of another shinigami, you will be arrested for treason!" the Head Captain scowled at the orange-haired boy, who's blood was boiling.

No one in that room was as mad as Rukia Kuchiki, her knuckles turned white as she tried to keep her opinion to herself, but the nightmare she had recently woke from had haunted her.

"_**You're the weak link" **_

In a moment of pure frustration, the younger noble stood up and screamed. "I do not need defending, I am quite capable of looking after myself! It's getting beyond annoying when you all talk as if Ichigo is my carer, I have been a shinigami long before he was even born, and I have never asked anyone to save me, so I do not intend to start now!"

Normally the Head-Captain would have admonished such an outburst, but it was the first time in decades he had seen such spirit in Rukia, and she was displaying exactly the right sort of attitude, so he let it pass. Ichigo felt immediately bad, and went to grab his friend's hand, but she swatted it away as she sat down. Byakuya Kuchiki beamed at his adoptive sister, she was finally back. Pieces had been slowly returning since she had met the Kurosaki boy, but only being considered a burden had made her realize how capable she was in herself. The Captain of Squad Six was not stupid, he had heard the rumours; about how his sister was 'screwing' her boss and that she was only a Lieutenant for that reason. Byakuya new different, the only reason she was not seated upon graduation was on his own request, something that he had regretted ever since. It was something he thought about often.

"Thank you for your fighting words, Lieutenant. This is exactly the type of spirit we need for this War. I know it is unfair to ask you all to fight against the demon that is Sosuke Aizen..." everyone visibly shivered as they thought of the traitor. Everyone had managed to battle their own demons, and had their own version of events to contend with when they thought of the Winter War – it was not a name that would be forgotten easily, especially if he really had returned. "I want extra training drills from each squad, we will be letting capable Academy students graduate early upon testing and I expect those who have not yet reached Bankai to begin training for it. We can afford no weak links, we need this operation to be precise and prepared." murmurs filled the room as plans commenced. "You are all dismissed."

**-o-**

"Rukia wait up, I'm sorry!" Ichigo chased after his Lieutenant as she raced from the room. Some of the other Captains had hung back to ask questions, or to talk to their subordinates. Rukia however had not cared for any of that, she wanted to be alone and to not feel so stupid about everything. Had she really been such a burden all of these years? Ichigo had been a Captain for forty years, not looking a day over twenty-five. In all of that time had he really resented her? "As your Captain I command you to wait for me!" she hated it when he pulled the "I'm your Captain" card on her – he used it to stop her beating him up, calling him strawberry, to get out of watching Chappy movies and basically everything else he found unpleasant.

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly, trying not to break down in front of him. "I'm tired and I've just basically had the Head-Captain call me a burden and prove that everyone expects me to fail and be rescued by you... Once again!" she was exasperated by the revelation that she really could be described as the 'weak link' she remembered assuring Orihime that she wasn't useless, and now the redhead was a strong part of the Squad Four team – often being brought to the Seireitei to assist. When had they switched places?

"A burden is someone you don't want to help. I know that I don't need to help you, and I know you can look after yourself. Midget, you know I love you and you know that you love me... You're telling me as soon as the slightest thing happens to me, you don't get that feeling that you want to run in and save me? I see it on your face when you watch me fight..." Rukia nodded, it was indeed true. Watching Ichigo fight was one of those breathtaking events what made her want to cause great bodily harm to anyone who so much as scratched him, but she respected him enough to stay out of it. "I think we need to talk anyway, back to the barracks and I'll get us some icecream?" he held his hand out towards her, she nodded and took it. Rukia could tell how tense Ichigo felt by the way his hands had become clammy, and how tightly he was gripping.

**-o-**

**One Month Ago...**

Kisuke Urahara could only be described as a genius; and his plans (although crazy) worked in some way, nine times out of ten. Which is why when Ichigo was contacted by his old friend, he knew something was serious. Walking through the underground training facility where he had trained so frequently in the past, Ichigo felt disturbed by something – was it Deja Vu?

"What did you want, anyway? Something has to be up, you never contact me..." Ichigo looked around as he noticed discarded training pads and broken pieces of blade that had been scattered around. Which unlucky soul had been training here?

Kisuke Urahara touched his hat and secured it was on his head, looking down as he tried to find the words. "In my calculation, Aizen will break the seal that you put on him in about one months time. I've done some more Hogyoku research and found out that his scientist, had altered it more than previously thought." Ichigo paled, and clenched his fists. It was not yet time to explode, he could tell there was more. "I need you to do something for me..." the orange haired boy waited for the request – he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be something he wanted to do. "All noble families, can request extra spirit pressure from the Soul King. It is a secret that no one is supposed to know... You are the only one capable of defeating Aizen, but not until you can increase your spirit pressure by at least fifteen percent." The younger shinigami scratched his head as he wondered what any of this had to do with him. Was this the part where he found out that he was a long lost noble?

"I'm not a noble, Kisuke... Never have been and never will be." the shopkeeper laughed cruelly and raised his head. He clearly was plotting. Opening his fan, the ex-captain strolled leisurely around the facility that he had built.

"No you are not, my dear Kurosaki... But if you marry Rukia, you will be." Ichigo started laughing as he considered the craziness. "Rukia won't even date me, nevermind marry me. Everyone knows that..." he explained his point as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know that, but if you were to seduce her... I could inject you with a fertility serum that would guarantee pregnancy. One time would be all it takes, then she'd have to marry you. It's stated in the Kuchiki code... You'd have access to the spiritual pressure you need, and the world will be safe."

Ichigo was furious. How could this man ever even suggest bringing a child into such an unsafe world? And for such reasons? It was not going to happen, and Kisuke could see that written on the Captain's face. Which is why he intervened with three points.

"You're never going to get Rukia any other way, if you don't the world will be almost certainly destroyed and if you do this... I will give her the serum to stop the nightmares. I'll make the fear from her world evaporate. All you need to do, is exactly what you've wanted to for the past fifty years."

**-o-**

"I can't believe he's back... I feel like everything good is going to be taken from me in a heartbeat." Rukia admitted, sipping her cup of tea. When it came to it, she hadn't actually wanted icecream, she felt too cold and numb already. Ichigo put an arm round his old friend and pulled her onto his shoulder, she wasn't necessarily upset; it was anger and resentment. How could one person cause so much pain? Wars were for the humans who couldn't properly handle their affairs. Rukia felt herself relaxing as Ichigo began to play with her hair; she had often woken up to find him doing this, trying to soothe the nightmares away. It was one of the most calming things in the world to her. His scent, the way his hands felt in her hair and the fact that he cared enough for her to sit for hours playing with her hair.

"You'll always have me, midget. You don't get rid of me that easily..." he whispered the words in her ear, careful to make sure his breath touched the part of her neck he knew was sensitive. Rukia tensed slightly, but he heard her breathing deepen. "Rukia, can you do one thing for me? I can't face death knowing I haven't done this in fifty years..." the raven-haired beauty turned to him, eyes wide. Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own, loving the friction as he sped up the kiss. It wasn't as if his partner was unresponsive, within seconds she had her hands in his hair and was pulling him towards her, desperate for him to be close to her.

As the orange-haired captain let his hands roam her thighs and pull her on top of him, he could feel her start to resist him. "Ichigo no, we can't do this. It's unprofessional..."

"I don't care, we could be dead soon. I've saved myself for you, and you have for me. What are we waiting for? We might not even have time to get close in the future!" he didn't stop his hands from wandering under her robes, and as he felt her shudder at his touch, he knew he'd won her over.

"Just, don't go too fast... I don't want it to hurt." she said, and it was at this moment Ichigo considered stopping and dropping the plan. He could see the vulnerability in her eyes, it was the scariest and single most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He never wanted to see her in pain, just as open with him as she was now. That was exactly why he continued, he was taking advantage – but also dealing them at the same time.

"I love you, you know that right? I'd never do anything to hurt you, if it wasn't in your benefit. Everything I will ever do, is devoted to you... Tell me you know this?" Rukia nodded, wondering if he was feeling guilty because he knew losing your virginity could hurt. She nodded at his words and began to pull his robes from his body, in reassurance. It didn't take long for them both to be stripped and writhing. Ichigo panted as he pushed himself through the one barrier that his Lieutenant had held up for all these years, he watched as she scrunched her face up in pain and a single tear trickled down her cheek; as always, Ichigo was there to kiss the tear away.

After a few minutes, Ichigo collapsed on top of the beauty – who had a radiant glow about her. It could have been the orgasm, it could have been the certain pregnancy or it could just have been that for once in almost a century... Rukia Kuchiki had let love in.


	2. Sun Don't Shine

I've walked through the valleys of the wilderness in time,  
Only to find out that, you have love in places I can't describe  
I need you, it's the sunrise

I just wanted to let you know  
I love you, don't ever let go  
'Cos the sun don't shine when you're not around mine  
Singing I can never be without you  
Without you

Cos the sun don't shine,  
The sun don't shine,  
Yeah the sun don't shine,  
The sun don't shine  
Without you, without you

Chapter Two – Sun Don't Shine

Waking up in the arms of Ichigo Kurosaki was blissful, and something that Rukia would gladly do every day for the rest of her life. The petite beauty tried not to wake her Captain as she manoeuvred herself into a position that she could better gaze at him, it wasn't all picture perfect; he had drool on his chin and he was snoring rather loudly. Rukia was glad, she knew that sometimes his Hollow could keep him awake, and the fact he was snoring loudly meant that he felt relaxed around her.

The problem with Ichigo and Rukia had never been lack of love or trust; the thing that had always held her back, had always been the rumours... People still talked, thinking that she was 'boinking' her Captain, as Rangiku had so nicely put it. Kisses had happened in the past, but never anything more. Rukia remembered the day that Ichigo had declared in a Captain's meeting that if he could have Rukia, he didn't want any woman – and even had requested for it to be made against the law to hit on him if you were anyone but Rukia Kuchiki. Head Captain had almost passed the law, but there were over thirty-thousand signatures on a petition to overturn the bill. He was a rather desirable being, after all.

It brought a smile to the noblewoman's face, to think of the lengths that he had gone through over the years to prove that she was the only one for him. He had resisted some of the most beautiful women in the world – including their friend Orihime Inoue, who was now married with two children, and one grandchild as she had decided to age gracefully on Earth and occasionally came to help the Fourth Division.

"Stop thinking so hard, midget. You'll hurt yourself..." Ichigo murmured, waking up to see the beauty beside him. Rukia could have hit him, she could have made some mean remark. Instead she decided to stop thinking. She had denied herself the beautiful being that was beside her, for fifty years. Right now all she wanted to do is take in the sight, the way that the sun glinted on his chest and the sexy way his hair was messed up. Rukia was falling even deeper in lust, with every part of him – everything from the way his eyes were slightly squinted from sleepiness, was drawing her in. He set everything in her body racing and she loved it.

It had been about forty-five years since she realized that she loved Ichigo, but never had she allowed herself to actually be in love with him. She had never had the honeymoon period, they had a brief courtship that lasted two weeks and ended, with both of them slightly heartbroken and yearning for eachother.

"You're a little bit perfect... In fact, I think you're perfection." Ichigo lifted himself up as he spoke, taking in the blushing sight of Rukia, who was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. Rukia swatted him with her hand, as she tried to compose herself. It wasn't something she was used to, Ichigo had never denied to anyone that he was in love with her or that he thought she was beautiful; but they had never been in such a raw and passionate setting. Their love had never been placed in this context, and it was a new experience for both of them, to express themselves this way.

"Stop being sickly sweet, strawberry. I may doubt your manliness." she only meant it playfully, and had never expected to have her/his underwear pulled down so quickly. Ichigo grinned as he hovered over the now-naked beauty, underneath him. "Still doubting my manliness?" he asked, letting his _manhood_ throb against her bare thigh. Rukia didn't answer, choosing her dignity over letting him win. Ichigo wasn't just going to make her talk, he would make her scream. Running a slow hand up her thigh, he couldn't stop himself from grinning as she let out a little moan. "Am I a man yet?" he asked, gaining no response. The look on her face was pained, as she tried to win this battle. Ichigo wasn't ready to back down yet, moving his hands closer to her opening and letting one digit enter her slowly. Rukia bit her lip, she still felt slightly sore from last night and Ichigo could tell.

"Shit, are you okay?" she nodded at him, her face softening. "I'm an idiot, I didn't think you'd be really sore, come here and we'll have a day in bed doing nothing but having cuddles and watching films. How does that sound, beautiful?" he didn't have time to wait for an answer, the beauty was already straddling him with a mischievous look on her face. "No thanks, you were just about to prove what a man you are, weren't you?"

**-o-**

"People are staring at us..." Rukia whispered, as she walked hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend. Ichigo looked around to see that indeed, people were staring... Did it matter? Hell no. The pair had waited decades to show off their love, to even show their love to eachother. Comments, rumours and remarks weren't going to crack away at them.

"Yeah because you're beautiful and they're wondering how I managed to get you." his words brought a smile to her face, and brought a kick to the shin. She couldn't let him become _too_ soppy, could she? Ichigo was grinning through the pain, as he had for many years. Even in times of extreme trouble and disaster, the small being who was clasping his hand so tightly, made it all better. Rukia Kuchiki was truly the sun that dried up the rain.

"Oh my God, finally!" Rukia and Ichigo turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto running towards them, almost being knocked out by her incredibly large breasts. "I heard the rumours, but it's true. Are you finally together? It's only been like ten centuries!" she was exaggerating, but it had felt like that. Working in such a proximity to someone you love, and denying yourself the love of that person was truly an awful thing to do. Ichigo was proud that he managed to maintain himself all of those years.

Rukia blushed as her boyfriend proudly slung an arm round her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Rangiku made an 'aw' sound, and those stood around the pair, started clapping. Even though there had been a lot of bad comments made about their working relationship – 'IchiRuki' had always managed to keep it's cheerleaders, those who had an extreme obsession with the couple.

"I couldn't hold him off any longer, he's obsessed!" Rukia joked, lightly punching he boyfriend on the arm and grinning at him as he nodded in agreement "You're so evil, how could I not be?" Rangiku giggled at the banter that passed between them so easily, it was refreshing. Out of all the couples that had been merged from the war, it was Ichigo and Rukia who truly deserved to be together. This couple had saved the Soul Society, and sacrificed so much of their lives to protect others. It had always been clear that they could not be happy without eachother, and why should the comments of a few deranged individuals stop their happiness? No, this pair was built to last. "I'm not evil, take that back!"

**-o-**

After eight weeks of being in a relationship, Rukia Kuchiki was through with sex. She was halfway through a training drill and could swear her ovaries were being ripped out, as she screamed at her Squad. The petite beauty was almost sure it was because of how deep her boyfriend had gone the night before, and she cursed his name as the pain caused her to feel sick.

She watched as some seriously bad sparring occurred and bellowed insults at those who were under-performing, this was completely unlike Rukia. The Lieutenant stood up straighter and tried to regain some control over her emotions, she felt truly sick to her stomach and a wave of complete nausea swept over her before she saw black and fell to the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" as the raven-haired shinigami opened her eyes, she could see Ichigo standing over her with a worried look on his face. It was scary and lovely at the same time. What had happened? Captain Unohana walked around the room silently, her pen scratching away on a clipboard as she read another chart that was at the end of Rukia's bed. Unohana nodded and lifted her head, ignoring Ichigo's question and looking directly at her patient.

"When was the date of your last menstrual cycle?" she asked simply, not being discreet for Ichigo's sake. The Captain knew he had been raised in a medical environment and would be used to the terminology that she was using.

Rukia blushed as she looked at Ichigo, but tried to think of an answer. "I don't know, I'm irregular and I don't tend to keep track of things like that." her answer was honest, but it clearly displeased Unohana, who was now making tutting noises.

"That's disappointing, I'd like to take some blood if you don't mind?" Rukia nodded and held out her arm, allowing one of the Squad Four members to attack her rather brutally with a syringe. Unohana saw the shinigami pale as the blood left her body, and squinted her eyes knowingly at the girl, then looking to Ichigo who was gazing at his girlfriend as though she would break any second. It didn't take long for the blood to be extracted and sent away for testing, although the tests that Unohana was performing hadn't been revealed.

"I have your results, Rukia and you may want to stay seated." Unohana announced. The young noble immediately grabbed Ichigo's hand as she awaited to be told that she was dying. It was the only logical explanation, Unohana looked conflicted and she had been in so much pain... It meant death. Rukia began to sob as she thought of her time with Ichigo being robbed from her, as their relationship had only just begun. It wasn't fair, and who was going to help him battle Aizen? This would surely take his focus away from fighting. It was all terrible timing, and Rukia was helpless.

"Rukia please stop crying, this should be good news..." Good news? Was the Captain really that annoyed at her for not knowing her period, that she wished her dead? She was about to give her a piece of her mind, when Ichigo spoke up. "Is she pregnant?" his gravelly, vulnerable voice made her heart bleed. As well as the completely more logical explanation of pregnancy.

"She is, I would say in terms of a Soul Birth... About eight weeks, but please remember that shinigami pregnancies last only seven months." Rukia vomited, right on her own lap and partially on Ichigo's hand. He didn't seem to mind, and rubbed her back as the vomiting spree began. She was so shocked and panicked at the news, that the nausea she had felt earlier, had returned. How on Earth could she be pregnant? Well, she knew how... The fact that she was rarely wearing clothes these days, helped. But she was a noblewoman, and having a child out of wedlock. Oh the Kuchiki's would be furious, Byakuya would disown her... What if Ichigo left her? It was all spiralling through her mind, scaring her more than Aizen ever could.

"Breathe, you need to calm down. It's no good for the baby for you be this worked up." Unohana help her hand and wiped her mouth with a cloth. Ichigo continued to rub her back and whisper about how much he loved her, and slowly she was starting to feel slightly better.

"Ichigo, we're going to have a baby. How can you be so fucking calm?" Ichigo shrugged and kissed her on the cheek. It was a fair question, but he couldn't answer with all of his honesty. So instead he answered as if this really was a surprise situation, and not something cheaply planned by himself and Kisuke Urahara.

"Because I love you, I love every part of you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The fact you're having my baby is amazing and I can't wait to see a mini version of you, or hear our baby call me dad. I'm a family guy, you know that..." Rukia let tears fall down her face, but this time they were happy tears. How had everything become so perfect in such a small space of time? She was starting a family with the man she loved more than anything on the planet, except maybe the tiny human growing inside of her. It was all so overwhelmingly beautiful, except the fact that she would probably be disowned. As much as Rukia had never really cared for the Kuchiki's, she hadn't ever wanted to disgrace them this way. However, Ichigo's happiness meant more to her than they did, so if he would only be happy with her by his side, then she would discard them and stay with him forever.

"We're having a baby, oh lord... You're going to be a daddy." Ichigo nodded with happy tears in his eyes. He watched as the realisation washed over his future fiancee. "I'm going to be a mom." the orange-haired shinigami leant in closely and sighed. "You'll be as beautiful and kind as my own mother, and our baby will love and respect you as I respect my mother. I promise you that, beautiful." Rukia beamed, and hoped that he could truly keep his promise.


	3. All Of Me

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Chapter Three – All Of Me

The first wave of attacks hit the hardest, so unexpected and brutal it surprised every single shinigami that had the displeasure of dealing with the aftermath. Truly, the shinigami had underestimated Aizen's intelligence, by believing the fully-fledged Soul Reapers were the targets of his evil. It was for this reason that no one expected the Shinigami Academy to be blown up, killing every trainee shinigami in existence.

Using this strategy, Aizen had ensured that a larger army could not immediately be built – it was just another advantage on his part. If anything like before, Sosuke Aizen could easily build a league of Hollows, Arrancar and whatever else his twisted mind could imagine.

It was exactly one week after learning of Rukia's pregnancy, that the second attack struck. In the middle of the night, the petite shinigami laid asleep on her Captain's chest and snored lightly. Sirens began to screech throughout the Seireitei, waking up anyone in a five-mile radius. It was not a nice way to awaken, but the reasoning behind the alarm was far less pleasant. Ichigo and his pregnant partner dressed quickly and ran to find out what was happening – it didn't take long to find a sobbing Toshiro, sat on the floor staring up at the hanging body of Momo Hinamori. Amidst the murmured words and pain-filled cries, he could hear the young Captain grating out Aizen's name and bitterly announcing that the traitor had revealed himself to Momo in her dreams, warning her to kill herself or he would kill every single person in the Seireitei. Toshiro lifted up a piece of paper, it was tear-stained and crumpled but Ichigo and Rukia could just about read the writing.

_My dear Shiro,_

_You've always been so small, and I should have been the one to protect you and care for you. However it has never been that way, for decades you have surpassed and guided me, looking after me in ways which should have been a burden. If I was ever a burden to you, you never showed it. _

_I had always known of your love for me, but I'm sad to admit it was mainly unrequited. You sat and watched me go mad over Captain Aizen and his 'death' – you believed in me and brought me back to reasonable mental health, something for which I can never thank you enough. Unfortunately, Aizen still isn't defeated and I cannot stand by and watch him kill everyone I love. The Captain came to me in my dreams, and at first I believed it was a memory... But then it felt different, I could feel pain and suffering. Captain Aizen told me that if I didn't end my life, then he would kill you all. I don't know his current strength, and I have faith in you all... But, Shiro. I just cannot guarantee I won't run to his side and offer him my love. I was healed when he was away, but I don't have the strength and willpower to stay away. For this reason I will end my life, and beg whatever deity is out there, that he keeps his word and does not kill you. _

_In life, in death. I shall love you as a brother and cherish you. You are a truly wonderful being and you have so much to give, if you let the ice melt. _

_Your friend, Momo x_

**-o-**

For the first time in years, Ichigo found himself crying. It had been a week since Momo's funeral, two weeks since the Academy killings, and if he was totally honest... Ichigo Kurosaki felt well and truly helpless. The orange-haired shinigami loved to protect people, but it was impossible to save someone from their dreams... It scared him to death that his plan to save Rukia from hers, might not work if Aizen tested the same trick on her. If that ever happened, Ichigo didn't know what he'd do. Life wasn't worth living, if it wasn't filled with Rukia Kuchiki.

"Why are you crying?" Rukia peered round the doorway carefully, she didn't want to startle or embarrass him. It was rare that he showed this type of emotion, so she would never mock him. That would be completely unfair.

"I can't save everyone. I couldn't save those kids, I couldn't save Momo... What if he gets you too? You can't fight right now, the baby... I could lose you both in a second, and it fucking terrifies me!" it took all of three seconds to break down in uncontrollable sobs. It was the hardest thing in the world to watch, for Rukia. For half a century, this boy had been her protector and her rock. It was so frightening to think that the world was now such a dangerous place, it had temporarily broken him down and doubt himself.

"I'll say this once, and once only because you're scaring me. If I can't fight, you will fight for me... For us." she placed his hands on her stomach. "You have always saved me, this won't be any different because you won't let it. You'll kill that bastard traitor, the way you've always killed anyone who posed a threat. You'll do it, because we both love you. If that isn't a reason to fight, then what is?"

Ichigo lightly ran his thumb across her stomach, as his response. The petite beauty couldn't take the silence, it was unbearable. In a hope to get a word from him, she kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his shin. For a while, he seemed like he was defeated and staying down, but then he lifted himself on his knees.

"I love that you're always there to snap me back into place. I'm like a piece of elastic, but you never wear me any thinner. You preserve me, and everything about me..." Rukia smiled down at him, and jokingly threatened to kick him again. "I'm being serious. You're amazing. I need you in my life forever, I can't ever go back to how it was... It's not enough. Will you promise me that? Will you marry me?" to emphasize his point, a small black box was retrieved from his pocket.

"Is this because I'm pregnant?" Rukia's eyes were wide, half with shock and half with delight. She knew the answer to the question before she asked it, he would never ask her to marry him just because she was carrying his child. Ichigo had proposed about thirty times in the past, and to his credit, he had always bought a new engagement ring for each proposal.

"You know it's not." he opened the box, to show a beautifully simple ring. "This was my mother's ring, this is how you should know I'm serious about you. I visited that old goat, and told him everything about the baby. If it meant I could spend a lifetime with you, I would visit him ten times a day. Though if you say yes, please don't hold me to that." it was so funny imagining the conversation between Ichigo and Isshin. Rukia giggled as she imagined him calling Ichigo a 'real man' now that he had knocked up his 'third daughter' – it was a lovely amusement in the dark times.

"Then how can I say no? And don't worry, weekly visits will do. If you went to see him every day, then I'd never get to see you!" she jumped into his arms, and let him hold her for a good few minutes. It was nice that he was so strong, he could easily lift her without any effort. It was also one of the reasons their baby had been conceived. "Hey there, hubby. I need to pee." Ichigo grinned and pretended to drop her on the floor, then placed her down gently. Tapping her on the ass as she walked to the bathroom.

Rukia Kuchiki was going to be his wife... He'd need to buy some shin pads.

**-o-**

"Well brother, you can't really say... _No_" Rukia objected, moments after her brother had refused to give his blessing over their wedding. The couple were sat cross legged, hands clasped, on the floor of the Kuchiki Manor. Rukia had lived years in this house, but Ichigo had not... And while his bride-to-be seemed comfortable with the set up, Ichigo really hoped that Byakuya wouldn't elbow a cup of tea towards him and burn his face.

"Explain to me why I cannot say 'no' sister?" Byakuya turned his head like a robot, and began to stare at Ichigo with all the hate in his eyes, that only a big brother could manage. Ichigo was pretty sure that Byakuya had a good idea why they were planning to marry, even if it wasn't the whole reason.

"Because to put it in your noble terms, I knocked her up." Rukia punched him in the arm, before face-palming. It was fair to say they had been there all of twenty minutes, before she heard the simultaneous roars of... "BANKAI!"

**-o-**

Ichigo tossed and turned in his sleep, sweating and panting. It was unbearably hot and his wounds from his previous battle were being irritated, but he couldn't control it. It felt like someone was watching him, and then he saw the purple eyes through the darkness. Aizen walked towards him dressed in white, holding no weapons. Or was that just a manipulation?

"Kurosaki you silly boy, was it really wise to _breed_ in times such as these?" Ichigo tensed, how did he already know that Rukia was pregnant? "Oh don't be surprised, I watch you all in your sleep. Nothing is private, I know your plan... Well, I know you have a plan. The specifics are not clear to me as of yet, but I'll unlock your mind sooner enough. When I do, you'll fail. When you fail, I shall raise your bastard son as my own and teach him to be a killer, I'll let him kill his own mother." Ichigo tried to scream, but he couldn't. He tried to fight, but he was now paralysed. An invisible force began to push him down on his knees and pull his hands behind his back, it was like being truly at Sosuke's mercy. The only thing he could say, was a horrific cry of "Rukia!"

Rukia elbowed her fidgety partner in the chest. "I'm still not talking to you!" she snapped, then felt how moist the bed now felt. Turning over, she watched her fiance have some sort of fit, and sweat so violently it was like a waterfall. She put her hand to his head and kissed his face, trying to relax him. "Calm down, babe I'm here." he didn't seem to hear her. She shook him violently, then ran to the bathroom to throw water on him, nothing seemed to be working. For some reason Momo popped into her head, and that's when she remembered... Aizen could now get into your dreams. Standing up and putting on her dressing gown and slippers, she ran through the Seireitei as fast as her half-asleep body could manage, and ran screaming into the Fourth Division.

"I think he's got Ichigo! He's having a fit or something and he can't hear me, he won't wake up!" she fell to her knees sobbing, as members of the Fourth Division ran towards her, and then dispatched to her home.

About two hours after the incident, Ichigo began to wake up. His hand clutched by a tear-stained Rukia, she was staring down at him as though he was the most fragile thing in the world. It was not a nice feeling for him, to wake up to that.

"You fucking idiot, bastard. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed, and began sobbing. In between the sobs, she managed to get a strike or two in, before falling onto her knees crying. Ichigo quickly got out of bed, still sore and stiff – and pulled her up into his arms. While Rukia let him scoop her up, she didn't hesitate to smack him on the arm again.

"You said you can't live without me, but I can't live without you either. So don't ever scare me like that! If you don't think you can save us, then get stronger. I can't live without you." and with that, she sobbed into his shoulder, until dawn broke.


	4. King and Lionheart

Howling ghosts – they reappear  
In mountains that are stacked with fear  
But you're a king and I'm a lionheart.  
A lionheart.

His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly  
Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind.  
Though far away, though far away, though far away  
We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same.

Chapter Four – King and Lionheart

The Seireitei was buzzing, and booming. It had been weeks since an attack had been made, and rumours were fluttering of an engagement and pregnancy between Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. It may have seemed trivial to care so much about another couple and their relationship, but when the pair had given up so much to save the world. It was nice that they were finally finding happiness in the dark times. Gifts had been sent, words of kindness and well wishes. There was no negativity whatsoever, directed to the couple. Even the girls who had lusted over Ichigo for years, couldn't be anything but happy that the object of their affection was now going to be happy.

"Okay, so you're about fourteen weeks along now Rukia. As you can hear, the heartbeat is nice and fast. If you look to the screen, you can see that your baby has a visible line of reiatsu..." Ichigo and his partner turned to the dark screen, and gasped as their baby fidgeted slightly. The petite shinigami was now sporting a compact bump, that was easily concealed but it was evident that would not be the case for much longer. "I can make a guess at the gender, if you'd like to know?" Rukia and Ichigo shook their heads in unison. They had both agreed from the start that their baby would be a blessing, and would have no pressures placed upon it's birth. Expectation of power, gender and family title would not be an issue because they would not let it. Their baby would be a baby, have a happy childhood with two parents and nobody to protect or defend. If things went well, that would be their only wish.

"I can't believe, we're looking at our little boy or girl. It's so strange that you're growing our baby in there..." Ichigo's hand was on Rukia's stomach, and she was so comfortable with it that she didn't even notice his touch. It made Unohana smile as she wiped the gel from her scanning tools. It wasn't often that the shinigami species had children, and when they did it was even rarer for her to deal with the pregnancy. Nobles were usually the only one outside of the Rukon District that had children, and then it was the private physicians and nurses that dealt with every step of the birth. It was nice that for the first time in a long time, Retsu Unohana was being allowed to deal with a birth, especially one as historical as this.

"I know it is so insane, I keep looking down at the little podge and thinking about it all. I'm currently growing a baby, and I'm not failing. I usually kill houseplants within a week." she had a loved-up dopey smile on her face, the same one as Ichigo.

**-o-**

The smell of burning filled the Squad Ten barracks within three minutes, waking up Rangiku Matsumoto who began coughing and spluttering immediately. As she took in her surroundings she noticed the thick grey smoke that was filling the room, and from behind the heavy curtains there was a faint orange glow. It took all of a minute for her to be glad that the Squad Ten members had gone out for a sake binge, in celebration of their success in training drills. However, she still needed to wake Toshiro so he could extinguish the flames with his zanpakuto.

"Toshiro! The barracks are on fire... Captain!" she called out, trying not to burn herself as the flames in the hallway danced towards her. Her first stupid mistake, was placing her hand on the metal doorknob. It immediately burned her, and caused her to wince. It was a good thing that she had a high pain threshold, and could bear the pain of opening the door... Just about. "Captain, wake up!" she looked around the room to see it covered in embers, everything burning in the fire... Including the deathly still body of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Rangiku's first reaction was to scream, and cry... Then she saw the writing on the wall, and the cuts on his wrists. - "For Momo" had been written in large red letters, unmissable and haunting. The Vice-Captain sat on the floor for ten minutes, letting the flames burn her back and singe her hair. It was hard to feel anything, when everything was breaking. The only thing that the strawberry-blonde had actually managed to feel, was the steady hand of Captain Unohana as she helped fix her wounds. It was strange how she hadn't even remembered how she got to Squad Four.

"How are you feeling? Can you feel the wounds on your back?" Rangiku didn't answer as Unohana tried to interrogate her. In the fourteen hours she'd been in the infirmary, the usually-bubble Lieutenant had yet to say a word. Even in the brief period that she had slept, she had stayed silent and still. It was completely unnatural and slightly disturbing. "Rangiku, I need some response from you. I know it's hard and I know that you're upset, but I need to know what pain you're in." Rangiku didn't move from her completely-still state, and the usually-composed Captain Unohana had to fight back a sob; she had been friends with the bubbly blonde for years, and while she had been upset over a lot of things, she had never been through anything as traumatic as losing her Captain to such a tragedy. When Isshin had left, it was different. He had left to start a new life, and while his whereabouts were slightly unclear, his safety never was. Toshiro and Rangiku had always enjoyed/suffered a tumultuous relationship, and it was something that got them through the day. Never in that time, had any ill wishes been thought of. Toshiro had often prayed for his Vice-Captain to be hungover, so she'd rethink her drinking choices. On occasion, Rangiku wished for hot weather, because it was funny to see how agitated her Captain would get. It was both horrible and comforting at the same time.

"I was lazy." the three words came out stuttered, and void of all emotion. Even with persuasion and comfort, it was all the blonde could manage. It was a start, and it would have to do. It only took an additional three hours to persuade Rangiku to shower and put fresh clothes on.

**-o-**

"Two suicides, the academy killings and these horrible nightmares everyone has suffered. How are we going to get through this?" Rukia asked her fiance, they were sat at the kitchen table in the Squad Thirteen Barracks, eating cereal and trying to keep some semblance of normality.

"I have no idea, we're a Captain and a Vice-Captain down. It's the worst of timing, and I'm literally dreading go to sleep. Not even just for me, I get scared for you too." he placed his spoon down on the table and dropped his head into his hands. What had started off as such a beautiful week, was now spiralling down into an incinerator.

"I know what you mean, but podge is keeping me up all night anyway." Ichigo looked up and smiled, Rukia's bump seemed to get visibly larger day by day and it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. There was something primitive inside of him, that made him love that she was carrying his baby. The Captain mischievously stood up and walked behind the woman he loved, pretending to be walking over to the other side of the kitchen, but instead wrapping his arms around her growing waist and nuzzling his head in her neck. "Mind if I keep you up all morning?" he whispered sexily, and took the little moan that escaped her mouth, as reassurance that she wouldn't mind.

Slowly, he lifted the petite beauty onto the table where he had just been sat and began to undress her. It was lucky that she was only wearing a vest top and a pair of boy shorts, otherwise it may have been tricky to undress in such a position. Rukia bit her lip and pulled Ichigo closer by the belt of his robe, which she made quick work or removing to find nothing underneath.

Ichigo ran his hands up her thighs, and wrapped her legs around him, kissing her neck as he became reacquainted with her body. The pants and desperation began to take over, as Ichigo pushed himself roughly into his partner. Rukia threw her head back as he thrusted faster and harder than ever before, it should have been unhygienic and uncomfortable... To Rukia, it was the best sex she had experienced so far. It didn't take long for them both to reach orgasm, and find themselves lying on the kitchen floor butt-naked, with only Ichigo's robe for comfort.

**-o-**

**(a/n) Quick thankyou for all the reviews, faves and follows. You guys have been amazing. I know this ones a short chapter, but the next one will be explosive... **

**Sneak Peek – You'll be seeing a lot of Kisuke ;) **


End file.
